


The Thought Of You

by angelwriter



Category: British Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV) RPF
Genre: Bisexual Michael, Comedy, Confessions, Crushes, Dirty Jokes, Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Gay Rights, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Queer Themes, Queerplatonic Relationships, Texting, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: David finds Michael's tweet on Twitter and decides to make a dirty joke about it. They text each other and Michael confesses something...
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	The Thought Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hurtslikeyourmouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurtslikeyourmouth/gifts).



> Basically a crack (soft) fic inspired by Michael's tweet from a while back and a twitter user commenting on it with David's cock warmer. I wrote this in August and never published it. I thought this is a good a time as any. 
> 
> Title comes from The Thought Of You by The Proclaimers

@michaelsheen :  
My parts are always cold

David burst out laughing. He knew it wasn't meant to be sexual or anything of that nature, but he was in a mood and it was a good conversation starter. He hadn't even meant to find his way on Twitter. One minute he was Googling, the next he had stumbled onto Michael's feed. He had to admit he was curious about his life on social media and what he got up to with fans. He found it amusing and sent Michael a text.

DAVID: so I hear your parts are cold...

MICHAEL: where the bloody hell did you hear that? That was a tweet I just posted!?!? Sneaky. What about my parts, David?

DAVID: If they're cold I could always warm them up....

*picture attached below*

<https://images.app.goo.gl/eiJGKeG3GzgUDAB68>

DAVID: I don't know if you've seen this interview, but Georgia made me a rainbow cock warmer. I could lend this to you if you'd like x

MICHAEL: Of course I've seen that interview. Seen it around Twitter too. Lots of jokes. David, I'm flattered that you'd lend me your cock warmer. And rainbow. How appropriate. 😉

DAVID: Its always a pleasure x  
what do you mean appropriate?

MICHAEL: I haven't said anything to the public yet, but you know me. I dont feel I need to say anything about my sexuality but with this whole pride thing that I'm constantly supporting and involving myself in, I think it's appropriate. An old queer like myself...

DAVID: ....I see. So you're saying youre queer? Ok then.

MICHAEL: Always have been in fact. Had many crushes on blokes. You know some of them in fact. Ah my younger years when I was freshly faced and all the boys wanted me. Good times.

DAVID: Sounds like it.

MICHAEL: Are you surprised?

DAVID: no. I think I've always known and it really doesn't matter if you are or if you arent.

MICHAEL: Good then. Well I feel kind of shy admitting this, but I had a crush on you back when we did Bright Young Things.

DAVID: come off it! I looked like shit back then

MICHAEL: No you didnt. I thought you were charming and really cute. You're attractive. Everyone knows that. Even now... especially now.

DAVID: You have a crush on me now?

MICHAEL:

MICHAEL:

MICHAEL:

MICHAEL: Maybe...

DAVID: When were you going to tell me?

MICHAEL: It's not like I've hidden it from you. I just never outrightly said it. You know I'm fond of you, David. I find you very attractive. I love teasing you and I enjoy your company. It's as simple as that.

DAVID: So it's not like romantic. Or sexual ?

MICHAEL: I'd be lying if I said no....

DAVID: So...you'd want to date me? Potentially.

MICHAEL: Hypothetically. Yes. Very much. I'd like to take you to dinner. Make you laugh and blush. Woo you. Then drop you off at home and leave after an innocent kiss on your cheek.

DAVID: You'd court me? I find that amusing. Do go on.

MICHAEL: I'd buy you chocolates. And we could take a stroll in the park. We'd have an early night at my house where I attempt to cook you dinner, but I end up just watching you do it instead. We'd sit on the couch cuddling up and watching a film. And during one of the intimate scenes I'd glance at your lips and think about kissing you but I won't do it. But I'd want to. Badly.

DAVID: You've thought about kissing me?

MICHAEL: I do. All the time in fact. Always wondered how it would be you know. So many people get to kiss you and I have a professional curiosity.

DAVID: this isn't professional...

MICHAEL: no that was a lie. I want to kiss you. I know you've noticed me staring at you during interviews and when we're on Zoom. I can't help it. I try not to think about but I do. The thing is, David, I like you. I like you an awful lot. And I can't stop thinking about you. I smile every time I talk about you. I keep bringing you up all the time because I miss you so much. I talk about you nonstop. I think Anna gets annoyed with how much I adore you.

DAVID: Michael.... I like you too.

MICHAEL: You do? You like me. Like how?

DAVID: The same way you do. I catch myself smiling because I'm thinking of you. I constantly wonder what you are doing. I love talking to you and it makes my day. And if I could I would have loved to date you. x

MICHAEL: me too. Maybe I'll be your next wife 😂😋

DAVID: I did say I should have married you haha

MICHAEL: I'd say yes in a heartbeat, David John McDonald.

**Author's Note:**

> S/o to @ WitchProbably on Twitter that inspired this writing because of this post: 
> 
> https://twitter.com/WitchProbably/status/1290033169798815745?s=19


End file.
